


santa, was i bad?

by marcodphoenix



Series: one-piece/shots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Haki (One Piece), Mentioned Portgas D. Ace, Other, Pre-Time Skip, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcodphoenix/pseuds/marcodphoenix
Summary: In which Monkey D. Luffy wants to meet the man who's called 'Santa' to ask him a question.
Series: one-piece/shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	santa, was i bad?

  
The snow left patches of white all over the sand surrounding him in the island of Ruskaina. The sea was a mass of black but he kept his gaze on the calm yet raging ocean. He's not alone— but he feels alone. Rayleigh is sure to come back with some tasty sea king meat, but even meat doesn't excite Monkey D. Luffy right now (which is a lie).

Today was Christmas— he should be happy, smile, be overjoyed. That's what he should be doing. But the energy he usually have stayed bubbled up inside him as he continued thinking of the many things he used to do back in the mountains when it was Christmas. Sabo always told him that Christmas is the day where you exchange gifts and love, and that's exactly what they did.

He would always tell them about the fat old man clad in red with a laugh similar to Brook's. He was called Santa, the old man who brings gift to children who was good, the old man who grants wishes. The kid that he is back then will always jump in anticipation whenever he hears something about Santa but right now he just want to ask the man something. He wonders if the old man have a den den mushi number because he's sure he'll need to ask him something.

Rayleigh emerges from the dark abyss pulling a dead sea king along with him. His trance of thought was broken when he saw how big Rayleigh's catch today. It was a feast! Sea king meat was the best! Maybe he was wrong when he thought he wasn't gonna get excited about meat anymore—but come on! This is sea king meat! Only an idiot would not want it!

The camp fire was burning and the smell of meat lingered around the shore. Rayleigh was seated opposite to his student who was eating the meat eagerly.

"You seem to be in deep thought earlier..." Rayleigh trailed not sure how to approach the young man. He watched as Luffy munched on the meat before looking at him.

He swallowed before answering, "Oh, I just remembered something about Christmas while I was living with my brothers."

Rayleigh's ears perked with the mention of 'brothers'. Luffy never talked about another brother. But he didn't dig deeper and pry into his personal life and just nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"My older brother told me about the man Santa." He smiled as if reminiscing something good from the past. "And right now I wonder if I can call the old man. I have a few things to ask of him."

"Oh? And what is that?"

He tilted his head and scratched his chin. He seem to be thinking before he flashed his chesire grin that will always remind Rayleigh of that one man. 

"If I was a good boy or not."

Rayleigh chuckled before stopping when he noticed the young lad's posture and expression.

"Santa was supposed to grant wishes right? It depends if you're a bad or good boy. Then was I considered a bad boy when Santa didn't grant my wish?" His smile was bitter.

"What was your wish?"

"For Ace to live longer than me."

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Merry Christmas! If I have any typo's of some sort I'm sorry. English isn't my first language and I'm still adjusting to it.


End file.
